Something Like Love
by Crimson Rose327
Summary: A collection of several vignettes (some may be multi-chaptered) centering mostly on the romantic relationships of Final Fantasy X. Next is PaineBaralai
1. A storm in Djose part 1

Title: Something Like Love

Author: CrimsonRose327

Summary: A collection of several vignettes (some may be multi-chaptered) centering mostly on the romantic relationships of Final Fantasy X-2.

Part One

A Storm in Djose

It seemed even the very sky was mad at me as she sent furious droplets plummeting to the earth, to collide with the now moist ground and gather in puddles that splashed my ankles as they fell. The sky cracked in every so often in jagged bits of yellow accompanied by loud booms that made the very bridge shake and me stop and cover my ears trying hard not to whimper. I had gotten over my fear of thunder, but anyone would be scared when mother nature was yelling at them while standing on a shaky stone bridge.

'Almost there, almost there, almost-' "EEK!" I exclaimed, jumping nearly a foot into the air as I felt something furry run across my ankle. I waited for my heartbeat to return to normal before looking down to realize it was just a stupid monkey. I scowled sticking my tongue out at it. It did the same before holding up a yellow pouch and running off. Another long crack and an even louder boom made me run the rest of the bridge. I jogged a bit more before finally reaching the town. "Djose," I breathed relieved as I hurried into the inn.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I walked in, I was drenched, my hair was sticking to my bare shoulders and face and I was sneezing. "I'd like a room please," I asked the inn keeper. He looked at me.

"One thousand gill please," he said with a thick al bhed accent. I smiled reaching for my pouch at my belt. My hands grasped air and my eyes widened as I realized what had happened on the bridge just a few minutes ago.

"THAT DIRTY THIEF!" I exclaimed angrily slamming my fist on the counter.

"No money, no room," I stared at the man for a moment blinking several times before stomping out toward the door. A large boom of thunder made me flinch as I looked back pleadingly at the hotel attendant trying my best puppy dog look, screw my pride. He merely scowled and with a whimper I went back into the cold rainy town.

My phone needed to be charged so I couldn't call Brother to pick me up, Yuna was in Besaid with Tidus, Paine was in Bevelle with Baralai . . . who did I know in Djose that would provide me with a free room, food and dry clothes?

As I walked aimlessly, not really thinking about where I was going I noticed a large tower, lighting moving along the roof and sides. Djose temple, the head quarters of the machina faction, Al bhed, I was saved! I ran the rest of the way, banging on the doors with all the strength I had left. I wasn't sure whether it was the rain, the miles I'd walked without food or rest, the stress of having my gill stolen by a monkey, or all of it put together, but regardless of the reason my vision started to get hazy and all I saw was a mess of blonde hair before everything went black.

I sat up slowly, reluctantly pulling my tired muscles into a sitting position on the bed. 'Wait a minute,' I thought 'a...bed?' I ran a hand through my now dry hair and looked down to find my self wearing a pair of oversize black pants and a brown t-shirt that smelled suspiciously of-

"Rao oui'na ib"

I closed my eyes hoping the voice didn't belong to who I thought it did. 'Of all the places in Spira,' I thought bitterly

"How ya feelin Cid's girl?"

I looked up slowly and stared straight into a pair of green eyes...well one eye actually but, who counting?

"I have a name Gippal!" I snapped irritated. He held up his hands,

"Hey, I'm tryin' to be a gentlemen here! I gave you clothes a bed," he said with a smirk

I looked down at my dry clothes. I gulped fearing the answer to my question.

"You dressed me?"

He laughed "Don't flatter yourself Cid's girl, I had one of the females do it, but if you really wanted me too..."

I rolled my eyes picking up a pillow and throwing it at him. "Perve," I said before I began to cough, my body rocked from the force of the coughs and I sneezed. Gippal made a disgusted face.

"Don't you know running around in the rain in just your...uh...clothes will get you sick?" he said glancing wearily at my wet clothes in a corner, not sure what to call the small bathing suit top and skirt my father like to call a belt with pockets.

"Since when did you become my mother Gippal?"I asked. He grinned cheesily at me.

"Hey, you're Cid's daughter, we all have an obligation to protect,"

I rolled my eyes at him. Cid's girl, Cid's girl, Cid's girl! Thats all I was to him? So what if I was 18? I'd always be Cids little daughter, fragile little Rikku. I wanted to bash his head in, even though I knew I was being unfair. He had given me dry clothes and a place to wait out the storm.

"Look, thanks but I'm gonna be going now, I can walk from here," I said trying to stand up.

"Ah ah ah," he said pushing me back down onto the bed, "You my friend, are sick and I'm not letting you leave until your one hundred percent better, I'll contact Cid and let him know you're here, the storm should pass in a couple of days and you should be better in a few,"

I wanted to argue, to get up and fight with him. To yell at him for thinking I couldn't care for myself but on the inside I knew he was right, my body was sore and tired and I couldn't breathe out of my nose, my lungs were on fire and I was coughing my brains out every ten seconds.

"Fine,"I mumbled dropping back on to the pillow somewhat gratefully. "But only till I get better,"

Authors Notes: Bare with me people, it's 1:52 am, I'm bored, sugar deprived with a writers wall so big it rivals The Great Wall of China...blame the E.L.A Test, blame my c.a. teacher, blame school, blame fictionpress, blame fanfiction, just please pretty pretty please review!

To be continued in "A Storm in Djose" Episode Two


	2. A storm in Djose part 2

Title: Something Like Love

Author: CrimsonRose327

Summary: A collection of several vignettes (some may be multi-chaptered) centering mostly on the romantic relationships of Final Fantasy X-2.

Part Two

A Storm in Djose

I was cold.

That was one of the first things I realized after my somewhat peaceful sleep had been disturbed by a particularly violent sneeze. I coughed burrowing deeper into the down comforter I had been provided with. A gush of air hit me causing me to sneeze again.

I sat up eyebrows furrowed as I listened closely. I didn't hear the usual pitter patter of the rain drops furiously tapping the glass but instead the splash of water hitting the stone floor. I looked in the direction of the window.

Yup, it was open.

Slowly and some what labored I got up, wrapping the comforter around my body. I walked over to the window, sure enough a puddle had formed at the bottom of the window and the window sill was covered in a thin layer of water. My arms were splashed with freezing cold water as I reached up to pull back the latch and pushed the window closed.

'_Leaving a sick persons window open, how considerate of your Gippal,'_ I thought to myself as I shuffled like an old woman back to my bed.

I sat up, staring in awe at the sight in front of me. The room was now lit by several thunder spheres in the walls, allowing me to clearly see Gippal, on his hands and knees cleaning up the water that had accumulated on the floor the night before.

I rubbed my eyes. Gippal, cleaning? I must be delusional...yea that's it...I was delusional.

"Gi...Gippal?"I asked somewhat timidly. He turned around, facing me,

"Ay, your up!" he said flashing me his stupid cocky grin...I hated that grin...

He stood up setting the rag down on the now dry window sill.

"I got something for you," he said moving to a table in the far corner of the room and coming back with a tray. He placed it in my lap smiling proudly. The tray contained a bowl of chicken noodle soup, a cup of orange juice, and a vile of green liquid...most likely medicine...grossness...

"I'd have made you some toast if you woke up a little earlier," he said

"What time is it?" I asked looking out the window. Because of the storm the day just looked gray, no moon, no sun, just clouds, rain and...lightning.

"It's four in the afternoon, so I figured soup would be best,"

"Wait, you made this?" I asked picking up the spoon, now a little weary of tasting it. He nodded.

"Sure did Cid's girl, just for you," he said

_'Oh crap, I'm blushing,'_

"Thanks," I said trying to keep the shock out of my voice. I lifted up a spoon full and brought it to my lips. I gasped slowly putting the spoon down into the bowl. Gippal was at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Slowly I turned my head to face him.

"You...made...this?" I asked, my taste buds doing back flips. He nodded somewhat reluctantly. "This...is...GREAT!" I exclaimed proceeding to shove spoon fulls into my mouth ignoring the heat. He laughed nervously, inching slowly away from me.

He turned to face the window, rubbing the back of his head. "Listen, about the window thing, I wasn't thinking...sorry,"

I stopped mid mouthful, I could feel a noodle hanging out of my mouth.

'_I must be hallucinating'_ I thought. First, Gippal was _cleaning_. Gippal _never_ cleans...I've seen his room...maybe you have too, it's called a junkyard, Second, He cooks...and now he's _apologizing_?! I was tempted to say 'Who are you and what have you done with my Gippal?!' But hey, if some alien wanted to take over Gippal's mind and make him civilized who was I to deny Spira that pleasure? Who was I?

He laughed a little, leaning in closer. My cheeks were on fire as I felt his fingers brush across my lips. They burned an even deeper red when I realized that he was brushing off the noodle that had been dangling there the whole time....

"Cute Cid's girl cute," he said flicking the noodle into the garbage can. "Don't forget to drink your medicine," he said with a smirk.

I looked down reflecting on the intense embarrassment I had just suffered.

"You know what I like about you Rikku?" he said hand playing the doorknob. "When your embarrassed, you look like a tomato," he said with his cocky smirk and his stupid laugh before closing the door.

I glared at the door...I hate tomatoes!..._'Wait a second,'_ I thought, not able to stop the smile from spreading across my face. For once he hadn't called me Cid's girl or kiddo. He'd remembered my name. He called me Rikku. I never wanted to hear someone say name as much I wanted to hear him say it and I didn't even know it. _'Gippal's not that bad," _I thought...woah...I _must_ be delusional.

A/N: Fin! Yay! My first completed fanfic! Yay! What did you think? I really should be studiying for my american history midterm tommorow....o well...

Thanks so much to:

_BlackEyedMistress_

_HomestarGirl69_

_oOoDancingQueenoOo_


	3. A storm in Djose part 3

Title: Something Like Love

Author: CrimsonRose327

Summary: A collection of several vignettes (some may be multi-chaptered) centering mostly on the romantic relationships of Final Fantasy X

_A/N: I know I said last chapter was the last but...I couldn't end it like that! This chapter is officially the last chapter of 'A Storm in Djose' but 'Something Like Love" will continue on!_

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last two chapters, basically I don't own anything familiar....Square-Enix does....for now.

Part 3

A Storm in Djose

"YAY! No more homicidal raindrops!" I exclaimed happily jumping up and down as, for the first time in three days I saw the clear blue sky, the sun shining down. My clothes had long since dried and I rushed to put them on. I hummed to myself as I got dressed glad to have all my energy back.

I left the room in the temple "Owies!" I cried as my toe hit something hard and metallic and hit the floor. I rubbed my back as I glared at a trail of machina that led from the stairs of the temple.

"Was there just an earthquake?" Gippal asked stepping out of his room. His eyes fell on me and he laughed "Oh, my mistake Cid's girl," I jumped to my feet angrily

"Are you calling me fat Gippal?!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"Me? Insult you? Nooo..." he said with a smirk leaving his room to pick up his precious machina. "Just watch where your falling next time, she's delicate," I glared at him as he pet his stupid machine.

I realized he had most likely just woke up because his hair was messy and he had on sweats without a shirt...'Damn he's built,' I thought blushing slightly.

"Hello, Cid's Girl, are you there?" he said bringing me back to reality

"oh...uh..." He laughed,

"I know I'm nice to look at but seriously, be discreet," he said with a cocky smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"And Rikku?" he asked. My heart skipped a beat, like it always did when he called me by my name,

"Y-yes?" I asked butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Next time, do us all a favor and do something about your face before you leave the room...you might scare some children," I glared daggers at him...if looks could kill I'd have long since committed homicide. His laugh could be heard as he reentered his room. The aliens had left...

"Stupid Gippal," I thought angrily. Every time he was around I blushed, and my stomach did back flips. I hated that...I hated him and yet...

A light bulb flashed above me head. Breakfast! I'd make breakfast for the machine faction! Everyone would know that Rikku's cooking is way better than that stupid, insensitive cocky, jerks. I laughed evilly to myself as I hurried to the kitchen to prepare.

"What the?!" Gippal stopped at the entrance to his kitchen which was currently filled with gray smoke. I coughed shutting my eyes tight. A large spraying sound was heard and soon the smoke was gone leaving me covered in white foam and the kitchen decorated in white and black.

"What the hell did you do?!" Gippal exclaimed tossing the fire extinguisher to the ground.

"How was I supposed to know that aluminum foil doesn't go in the microwave and plastic was flammable?" I coughed. Gippal smacked his forehead,

"For the love of Spira, Rikku, haven't you ever cooked?"I blushed looking away. He burst into laughter and I glared at him angrily.

"Gippal," I said sweetly. He stumbled back, confused by my tone of voice. "Run,"

For the second time that day I dressed, feeling refreshed from my shower after my and Gippals fire extinguisher fight...he wasn't that bad...for an arrogant self absorbed jerk. I sighed looking over the room one last time before leaving, closing the door behind me.

Four days at Djose temple, four days with Gippal...I survived.

I was shocked to find Gippal waiting at the door

"So your leaving Cid's girl?" he asked.

I nodded reluctantly.

"I'll walk you to the bridge," he said holding open the door for me. I looked at him in disbelief before leaving the temple...the aliens were back?

We walked over the bridge in silence. "You do know you owe me gill for my kitchen right?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"What?! But, I, it-" I began to studder. Pops was gonna _flip._ He laughed at my expression,

"Chill CID's girl, I'm just kidding," I hit him.

"Not funny Gippal," I exclaimed walking ahead like I was mad.

"Oh your not mad are you? Of course your not, no one can be mad at me," he said I turned around

"And whys that?" I asked he grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him.

"Because I'm irresistible," I laughed nervously, suddenly conscious of my flaming cheeks,

"More like _insane,_" I said pulling away. The butterflies were back, did I mention I hate butterflies? The Celsius came into view up ahead and I held my head band as Brother landed the ship.

"Well, guess this is good bye," I said waving at him.

"More like cya latter," he said grabbing moving closer to me.

"W-whys that?" I asked. _'Damn you Gippal!'_ I mentally yelled, it's not fair he had this

kind of power. I didn't even know what it was called...it was something like...something like....

"Because I'm irresistible," and with that he planted a soft kiss on my cheek,

"Cya 'round Rikku," he said with a wave as he turned and headed back up the bridge. I smiled through my blush, cupping my hand in my cheek, I knew this feeling...it was something like l-

"Rikku!" Brother yelled from the deck.

"I'm coming! Calm down!" I yelled hopping onto the ladder and climbing onto the top of the Celsius. As Brother pulled away I could see the top of Djose temple, and there, on the bridge stood Gippal, leaning against the railing, and with a sort of half nod he dismissed us.

I waved enthusiastically until we were so far away, Djose was only a speck in the distance.

"I'll come back someday," I said to no one in particular, after all I still had to figure out what exactly was this feeling.

_Please Review!!_

_A special thanks to my reviewers throughout the last two chapters:_

**A RikkuGippal Fan**

**oOoDancing QueenoOo **

**BlackEyedMistress**

**Homestargirl69**

_I'd also like to thank an anonymous reviewer...wish I knew who you was so I can properly thank you but thanks for reviewing anyway!_


	4. In Passing

Title: Something Like Love

Author: CrimsonRose327

Summary: A collection of several vignettes (some may be multi-chaptered) centering mostly on the romantic relationships of Final Fantasy X.

In Passing

Part One

It had often occurred to him to wonder how something so beautiful had been passed over so many times. He could not explain why or how and he was envious of those who lived among her, who walked passed her, and acted as if it was nothing, as if it was a normal thing to stand beside an angel.

She was an odd one, from her piercing crimson gaze, always intense, to her unconventional silver hair. The way she wielded her sword, with not only skill but with grace, so that every swing looked apart of some intricate dance. From his place off the side of the path he watched her. Her feet moved simultaneously with her arms. There was no music. She needed none.

The fiend she was fighting slowly, with one final scream, faded away into a cluster of pyreflies that ascended into the heavens to wait until they were sent down once again. The lucky unsent would become apart of the moonflow, after several years, the extremely lucky might become part of the farplane, but the rest would most likely sit and wait until they could become fiends once again.

"You've been following me for some time now Baralai, what do you want?" she asked, her voice thick and commanding with a hostile tone that often pushed others away but only succeeded in pulling him in.

"I was just admiring your skill. You've improved Paine," he said stepping out from the cover of the trees.

"I didn't know I was putting on a show," she mumbled continuing on.

"I prefer it that way," he said falling into step beside her.

She gave him a sideways glance, a look of amusement overtaking her features.

"Where are your friends?" he asked just for the sake of conversation.

"I'm no babysitter," she snapped. Baralai smiled,

"I suppose in Paine's language that means 'I don't know?'" he said. Paine scowled,

"It means I don't care,"

Baralai laughed, "Of course you care Paine, I know you too well to believe you."

She stopped walking, turning to face him for the first time, blushing as she realized how close they were.

"How about you give me some space to breathe?" she asked. Baralai smiled,

"And what if I said you like it this way?"

She scowled, "You know me to well to believe that," she said .

He smiled again "Perhaps we don't know each other as well as we think then," he replied stepping back.

With a small step forward and a light bow he was on his way again opposite her, back to Bevelle.

"May you reach your destination safely, Ms. Paine," he called as he disappeared into the Macalania forest.

Paine shook her head, a rare smile spreading across her face, "He's an odd one," she mumbled before continuing on her way.

A/N: ugh...this one was short and pathetic but this is most likely just a filler until I can think of a new Rikku/Gippal idea. Sorry! Flames are welcome. I most likely won't continue this one, it's supposed to be a one-shot but...if asked otherwise I can do it like 'A Storm in Djose' Stay tuned for the next Rikku/Gippal!


End file.
